The one-shot of 'Devil Daisy'
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: The New Identity, Devil Daisy comes just to stir up some trouble. Replacing Jack Jackal. Jerome steals a certain American's diary after reading one of her latest pages. Somehow the devil gets hold of it and spreads the word. During this outburst Jerome and Nina happen to be studying and Jerome happens to be the one she might like. What happens?
1. Devil Daisy

One-shot week!

Ah! I'm working my way up the charts!

Here's a Jerina one! It was voted for 3 times, so this couple might return.

* * *

"NINA!" Trudy screamed from downstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted, finishing her last words then placing her pen on her diary.

She ran down the stairs and into the common room.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Upstairs...

Jerome peeked through the door, once he check no one was inside he snuck in and went to Amber's wadrobe.

He looked around the room again and noticed a book on Nina's bed. He threw the fake mouse smothered in fake blood in Amber's wardrobe and walked up to her bed.

_Dear Diary, _

_Fabian, I'm already feeling guilty. I can't take it anymore he's never around me. He's always with Joy, now that he knows we're friends he thinks they can spend time together. Together we were never really complete...At least that's how I feel. I've lost interest in him and I might like someone else... He's different, sweet and inside he does care... But he can be so annoying! If I would i'd tell everyone one, i'd tell him, I'd tel-_

'Ugh! She didn't get to finish!' Jerome thought. 'But this could be useful.'

He grabbed the diary and ran to Mara, Joy and Patricia's room.

"Jerome!" They all squealed.

"Sorry! Just need to print something!" He place the book in the scan area, "Hmm... 3 copies..."

"Done!" He grabbed the book and the sheets and ran out.

He rushed back to her room and place the diary exactly where he found it.

* * *

Downstairs...

"WHAT!" Nina screamed as she slid down to the ground.

"What's going on?" Jerome asked walking into the common room.

"Ca- can can I-i g-g-g go se-see he-h-her?" Nina asked between cries.

"What happened?" Jerome asked looking down at her.

"Nevermind," Trudy responded.

* * *

Later that day...

"Shut up and lets get on with it," Nina spat as she walked into Jerome's room.

"So what we studying?" Jerome asked.

"English," Nina replied getting out her books.

"I was hoping we could do french..." Jerome suggested, smirking.

"Maybe later."

"Yes!" He whispered to himself.

She glared at him and started to turn the pages.

Beep! Beep!

"That's probably me," They exclaimed in unison, pulling out their phones from their pockets.

* * *

_'The true Nina._

_Nina likes someone? Well it's true! Here's a entry of her diary..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Fabian, I'm already feeling guilty. I can't take it anymore he's never around me. He's always with _ now that he knows we're friends he thinks they can spend time together. Together we were never really complete...At least that's how I feel. I've lost interest in him and I might like someone else... He's different, sweet and inside he does care... But he can be so annoying! If I would i'd tell everyone one, i'd tell him, I'd tel-_

_It's such a shame she never got to tell us who he really is and how she was JUST about to tell us. Come on speak up, don't break Fabians heart. _

_Love from,_

_The new identity,_

_Devil Daisy._

_xxx (You all know there's no one called Daisy in this school)'_

* * *

"How did she get that?" They both asked.

"Wait- why do you care?" Nina asked.

"I-i don't..."

"But- nevermind... All that matters is that I have to find Fabian!" She squealed as she ran out the room.

"Fabian!" She screamed as she ran into the common room to find Fabian sitting at the table, reading.

"Hey Nins," He smiled as he patted the seat next to him.

"Where's your phone?" She asked.

"In my room," He replied.

"Laptop?"

"Do you want me to get it?" he asked, slowly starting to stand up.

She held her hands out,stopping him from leaving, "I'll get it."

"NINA!" Amber shouted.

"Or not..."

"NINA!" She shouted again.

"I'll talk to her, stay right there..."

She ran out the room and stopped a furious Amber.

"Listen, Fabian doesn't know yet... one sec."

"Nina!" Amber hissed.

"Victor!" Nina exclaimed entering his office.

"Yes Miss Martin?" He asked, taking off his glasses.

"I think we should have a eco week and have no electricity!" Nina suggested.

"What a great idea! I'll inform Mr Sweet!" He walked out of his office, Nina following behind, "Laptops! Phones! Any electronics! All into me!"

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Do not question me Miss Willisom!"

All the students came running up the stairs handing them to Victor, Ipods, Phones, Laptops, Headphones and Ipads.

Nina bolted down the stairs, "Fabian! I'll get it for you!"

"Thanks!"

She ran into the room and opened his laptop, "Right delete," She clicked on the page and removed it. She then grabbed his phone and deleted the text.

She gave them all to Victor, "One more step left."

"Thanks Nina," Thanked Fabian as Nina took her seat next to him, "I was thi-"

"I haven't been completely honest with you!" Admitted Nina, interrupting him.

"What?"

"I don't think we're working out!"

"Wh-w- what?"

"I'm b-br-br- break- break- breaking up with y-you."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry," She whispered, she softly kissed him for the last time.

"Nina..." He whispered, though more to himself.

* * *

"Wait Nina!-" Jerome called after her, holding up her phone.

"Sorry...I just.. umm...broke up with.. Fabian," Nina apologised as she walked into the room.

"Your phone..." He said as he gave it to her, they§immediately retracting his hand as soon as they touched.

"Oh! I'll be right back!"

He sighed, wishing it was her who she liked, even loved.

"Back..." She whispered.

He smiled, "Hey Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"Is th- Time for french?"

"Fine."

He slumped onto the floor.

"Je me sens tellement coupable ..." *I feel so guilty...*

"What?" He asked, not understanding, he watched as she fell down next to him.

"Je ne peux croire que vous ne pouvez pas parler français!" She stated into his ice blue eyes. *I can believe you can't speak french!*

"There's only one thing I'm good at," He stated, shuffling slightly closer.

"What?"

"Cette." *This.*

She smiled and was curious to know what he knew, "Well what then?"

"This," He leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away, blushing like crazy and she failed at trying to hide her smile," French kissing doesn't count but you are _amazing_ at it!"

"Well..." He smirked, "I know..."

She smiled.

"By any chance was I the guy you like?"

"Peut-être ... oui ... ça va ... je t'aime ..." She blushed. *Maybe... yes... alright...i love you...*

"I hate how I don't know french!" Complained Jerome.

She laughed, "Yes," she admitted and kissed him.

* * *

At school...

"She lied to me..." Fabian whispered to himself as he was browsing the school website.

He read the article on her and managed to reach the word _might __like someone else _before Mr Sweet burst in.

"Mr Rutter! Out!"

"_Joy's Devil Daisy, it's her favourite flowers, of course it's her," _Fabian thought.

* * *

"AHHH!" Amber screamed as she caught a glimpse of the rat.

* * *

That was my Jerina one-shot! Remember more to come!

**Please read all my one-shots! Please also read my "story" OC's! I need more!**

I thought I'd end it weirdly.

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	2. Continuing

I decided to make this into a story!

I'm going to keep it Jerina but you could always imagine a different couple...

Anyway... I wanted to start on a different document because the chapter I posted was more about Jerina and I think there can be much more before this and more can happen and also be focused on other things...

I've decided to start this on new years day. So you are going to expect a chapter on new years day!

Have a great new year! :)

Thanks for the reviews!

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
